


Life Of A Bachelorette

by redmurdererdoll



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmurdererdoll/pseuds/redmurdererdoll
Summary: Что такое жизнь холостячки, Персефона Грейвс знает прекрасно, как и то, каково каждый день доказывать что-то миру, просто делая свою работу. Криденс Бэрбоун отлично знает, что такое Обскур, как и то, насколько чудовищна его жизнь в одном теле с жутким паразитом, которого он сам же и породил.Подглядим, что случится, если они закроют глаза на себя и узнавать им придется уже друг друга?





	1. Chapter 1

— Прости, — Персефона вернулась за столик и, суетливо скомкав в пальцах салфетку, отложила ее в сторону. — Прости, Кристофер, — повторила она и уголки ее губ скорбно опустились на мгновение, — но это сообщение лично от Президента. Новый инцидент в восточной части Манхеттена. Мне срочно нужно быть на месте.

Ее спутник ничего не ответил, лишь поджал губы, и Грейвс, уже готовая сорваться с места, заметив это, осталась сидеть в кресле.

— Работа, инциденты, Департамент, Президент… — устало прикрыл он глаза и поморщился, как будто именно сейчас у него не на шутку разыгрался приступ головной боли. — Я просто хочу знать, когда все это кончится…

Его слова заставили Персефону напрячься, и не зря — ее опасения подтвердились, когда в тишине небольшого кабинета ресторана, где они устроились в уединении, прозвучал вопрос:

— Мы же говорили с тобой об отставке. Но, я так полагаю, с Госпожой Президентом, — Кристофер усмехнулся, выделив два последних слова, — ты этот вопрос не поднимала, не так ли?

Грейвс в который раз за последние недели ощутила себя не подготовившейся к занятию и получившей за это выговор первокурсницей в Ильверморни. Она подавила в себе это чувство и расправила плечи, открыто посмотрев своему спутнику в глаза.

— Я обдумала твои слова и приняла решение, что я не собираюсь уходить сейчас. Через два года, когда место Серафины с большой вероятностью займет кто-то другой — возможно. Но не сейчас, нет.

Кристофер хмыкнул, словно и не ожидал от нее другого ответа.

— Как в таком случае быть мне, не подскажешь? Здесь очень, знаешь ли, неуютно и холодно, в тени твоей колоссальной карьеры. Мне иногда кажется, что тут даже дементоры водятся…

— Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь? — перебила его Персефона, не в силах больше слушать упреки, чувствуя внутри невнятную горечь вины.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты хотя бы перестала скакать по полям, как какая-то стажерка! — повысил голос он, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не хлопнуть ладонью по столу. — Ты Директор Департамента магической безопасности, но срываешься даже посреди ночи и несешься на место преступления так, словно только-только получила значок!

Кристофер замолчал и сделал несколько размеренных вдохов и выдохов, возвращая утерянное спокойствие.

— Спрашиваешь, чего я хочу? — посмотрел он прямиком в ее темные глаза. — Я хочу субботним вечером видеть тебя здесь, рядом со мной, а после, субботней ночью — в моей кровати, а воскресным утром, за завтраком — в моей столовой. А не дожидаться, когда ты без сил вернешься после всех своих… происшествий. Да в последний год, если хочешь знать, вся моя жизнь кажется мне одним большим происшествием!

Грейвс молчала, не зная, что ответить. Она просто смотрела на Кристофера, откинувшись на спинку кресла и рассеянно постукивая пальцами по скатерти, утомленная выяснением отношений. Краем сознания она отметила, что тратит драгоценное время не на то, на что следовало бы.

— Ты не понимаешь, Крис. Это… Эти инциденты, — вкрадчиво начала она, облокотившись на стол и неосознанно подавшись вперед, словно думала, что так ее услышат лучше, — они совершенно уникальны. Я работаю в аврорате уже двадцать лет, и — Мерлин свидетель — такого никогда не было. И эта чертовщина — что-то беспрецедентное, о чем никто не имеет понятия.

Глядя на примолкшего, внимательно слушающего Кристофера, Персефона подытожила:

— Но знаю одно — если я не разберусь с тем, что это, дьявол побери, такое, костры снова запылают. По всей, черт возьми, стране. И время дорого.

Она уже собралась встать, довольная тем, что ей удалось убедить его, но Кристофер бросил на нее холодный резкий взгляд, как всегда делал, будучи задетым, и процедил:

— Ступай, конечно, вот только зря ты считаешь, что твоя столь горячо любимая работа будет с тобой всегда. Через два года в президентское кресло сядет кто-то другой, и новая метла сметет с ключевых постов всех, заменив на своих ставленников. Ты уверена, что выбрать не семью — разумно? — серые глаза обожгли как лед, и Персефона задохнулась от возмущения, услышав следующую фразу: — Думала ли ты о том, какой у тебя в запасе срок годности на своей должности?

— Мне достаточно уже того, что сроком моей годности так озабочен ты, — горько усмехнулась она, опустив руки и под скатертью стягивая с безымянного пальца перстень. — И, в таком случае, да — я делаю правильный выбор. Хорошо, что спросил, — Грейвс легко поднялась, положила украшение на стол перед собой и, на ходу трансфигурировав платье и туфли на каблуках в удобный брючный костюм и ботинки, накинула на плечи пальто и аппарировала прочь прямо из комнаты.

***

Когда она прибыла на место, на руинах уже копошилась не-магическая полиция, выдвигая версии — одна абсурднее другой. Персефона отчаянно боролась с чувством тревоги, крепко засевшей где-то внутри. Морозный воздух вечернего Нью-Йорка казался слишком тугим, тягучим, словно в него добавили клея и заставили этой смесью дышать. Вскоре не-маги, осмотрев все, что хотели, и сойдясь на том, что виной всему был взрыв газа, убрались восвояси.

Грейвс, наложив на себя чары отвода глаз, сошла на тротуар по остаткам лестницы разрушенного дома. Казалось, что у нее приступ дежавю — это был уже четвертый подобный погром за последние три месяца. И не похоже было, чтобы такое можно устроить, обстреляв дом Бомбардами — осмотрев стены, она в который раз убедилась, что повреждения были нанесены не извне. Камень будто разрушал сам себя изнутри, разрываясь.

«Какой же бред…» — подумала Персефона и в следующее мгновение почувствовала, как земля под ногами ощутимо вздрогнула. Не успела она крепче перехватить рукоять палочки и машинально наколдовать щит, как буквально в метре от нее брусчатка на дороге взорвалась сотнями осколков, и что-то призрачно-черное, напоминающее вихрь пепла, взметнулось и пронеслось вперед, а потом скрылось в небе, оставив после себя длинную глубокую траншею. Грейвс не осталось ничего другого, кроме как, придя в себя, выставить дезилюминационные щиты и, восстановив разрушенную мостовую, аппарировать поближе к Вулворт-билдинг.

Похоже, появилось кое-что новое, чем она могла поделиться с Серафиной.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда последний чиновник покинул кабинет Президента, Персефона позволила себе устало прикрыть глаза и, вглядевшись в спасительный расслабляющий полумрак кабинета, который Серафина немедленно организовала, поняла, что подруга чувствует себя едва ли не хуже.

— Как же мне все это надоело… — тихо сказала она и открыла ящик стола, доставая бутылку огневиски и два бокала.

Грейвс солидарно кивнула, принимая из ее рук тамблер — сегодняшний вечер, по ее личному мнению, мог точно занять место в списке самых отвратительных в ее жизни.

— Это провокация, — выдержав долгую паузу, отрезала Пиквери. — Чистой воды провокация, замаскированная под цепочку стихийных необъяснимых явлений. Другой версии у меня уже просто нет!

Теперь, когда они остались наедине, Серафина могла снять тяжелую маску невозмутимости, к которой так привыкли окружающие ее люди, кроме Персефоны. Перед Грейвс можно было не притворяться — она так давно знала Пиквери, что это не имело никакого смысла. И Серафина была очень благодарна ей за это.

— И когда тот, кто за этим стоит, будет найден — не сомневайся, я лично буду присутствовать на его казни! — зло закончила она, стукнув стаканом о стол.

— Вряд ли, — нахмурилась Грейвс, задумчиво прикусив край стакана, а когда поймала заинтересованный взгляд Серафины, пояснила:  — Я так не считаю.

— И на что же это тогда похоже?

Пока шло общее собрание, Персефона еще размышляла о том, стоит ли озвучивать свои догадки, или надо сначала проверить их. Но, послушав других, она решила, что ее предположение отнюдь не такое уж бредовое. В конце концов, не померещилось же ей?

— А что, если это какое-то волшебное существо? — предположила она, скорее на пробу, следя за реакцией собеседницы.

— Бред! — фыркнула Серафина. Привычка все ставить под сомнение была присуща ей, наверное, с самого детства. — Содержание существ на территории США под запретом, а если кого-то мелкого и могли содержать нелегально, тайком, то… Да какое животное вообще может сотворить такое?!

Персефона же, сколько она себя помнила, никогда не стеснялась рисковать и была смелой даже в предположениях. И пусть сомнения внутри все еще были сильны, она почувствовала, что какой-то абсолютно неуместный в данной ситуации азарт захлестывает ее.

— А кто тебе сказал, что я говорю о животном?

Когда-то давно, еще в школе, когда ее выбрали для участия в дуэльном турнире среди студентов волшебных школ, она, не желая ни в чем уступать своим главным, как она считала, конкурентам на состязании — студентам Дурмстранга — украдкой начала упражняться самостоятельно. Она не только продвинулась в защите от Темных Искусств, но и куда больше узнала о самой темной магии.

Темная магия поначалу представлялась ей, как и многим другим ее сверстникам, страшным дремучим лесом, полным опасностей и зыбких топей. Позже, со временем, особенно когда после детального изучения с нее спал флер таинственности, эта область колдовства перестала казаться Персефоне такой пугающей. Скорее, она увидела в ней инструмент, которым пользуются те волшебники, кого не страшит хождение по ниточке над пропастью, кто готов рискнуть всем, и в первую очередь собой, ради могущества, дорогу к которому открывали Темные Искусства.

Грейвс была горда за себя — в частности, потому, что в свое время у нее хватило разума остаться в этой области лишь сторонней наблюдательницей, а не деятельной последовательницей — но она до сих пор помнила живой интерес, с которым открывала новые грани магии. В конце концов, убеждала себя Персефона, должна же она иметь понятие о том, от чего она собирается защищать? Темные твари не стали исключением в ее списке.

Серафина тем временем выжидательно смотрела на нее.

— Что, если это бесконтрольно беснующийся обскур? Очень, знаешь ли, похоже было там, на месте…

— Свидетельств о появлении обскуров не было уже давно, — покачала головой Пиквери. — Ты что-то путаешь. Сейчас не то время, салемские процессы отгремели не вчера.

Грейвс поняла, что на словах доказать что-то будет невозможно и, зная характер подруги, не стала упорствовать.

— Пусть так. Но я считаю, что эту версию стоит проверить. Хотя бы потому, — она кивнула в сторону двери, — что пока я не услышала ни одной другой версии, которая могла бы составить ей твердую конкуренцию…

— … в абсурдности, — закончила за нее Пиквери и вздохнула. — И тратить на доказательство ее несостоятельности ресурсы аврората я не готова. Не сейчас, когда все так неспокойно.

— Понимаю, — легко кивнула Персефона. — Но что ты скажешь, если я лично в этом удостоверюсь, не выдергивая ребят с заданий? — заметив тень сомнения на лице Серафины, она добавила: — Не исключено, что в процессе я сумею накопать еще что-то важное, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля.

Это был запрещенный прием — напомнить Серафине о том, что из-за нью-йоркских погромов над волшебным миром нависла угроза обнаружения. И Грейвс прекрасно понимала это. Но как еще убедить ее не заворачивать сходу жизнеспособную версию, она не знала. В конце концов, Пиквери была вынуждена сдаться, и в президентском кабинете ненадолго повисло усталое молчание.

Персефона почувствовала, что вещи на ней превращаются обратно. Оценив ее наряд, Серафина восхищенно покачала головой.

— Похоже, я выдернула тебя посреди какого-то торжественного момента? — поинтересовалась она.

— Не то, чтобы… — неопределенно повела пальцами свободной руки в воздухе Грейвс. — Просто ужин с Кристофером.

— Со встречи с каким-нибудь министром тебя было бы куда безболезненней призвать, — досадливо поморщилась Пиквери. — Возмущался?

Как и полагается близкой подруге, Серафина все знала об отчаянно не желающей складываться благополучно личной жизни Персефоны, и Грейвс не видела в этом ничего плохого — кто, если не Фина, не понаслышке знакомая с этими проблемами, могла бы ее понять?

— Ну, а как же… — тускло усмехнулась Персефона. — Что поделать? Не стать мне миссис Вебер.

— Он что, — потрясенно ахнула Серафина, — разорвал помолвку?!

Грейвс покачала головой в ответ и сделала глоток.

— Не он. Я, — ее слова прозвучали отрывисто, глухо, и покатились в тишине, как бусины порванной жемчужной нити.

— И ты считаешь, что поступила правильно? — после долгой паузы спросила Пиквери.

Персефона с задумчивым видом поднесла костяшки длинных пальцев к губам, с которых давно сошла алая помада, и перевела взгляд на подругу.

— Знаешь, да... — ответила она. — Я не знаю, как буду себя чувствовать от этого решения, но если начистоту — да, я чувствую, что поступила правильно.

***

Персефона переступила порог своей квартиры, когда рассвет уже занимался над Манхеттеном. Она сбросила пальто, стянула с шеи синий шелковый шарф и устало прислонилась спиной к двери, снимая туфли, которые с тяжелым стуком упали на пол. Затем, вздохнув, отправилась прямиком в спальню, на ходу расстегивая на спине мелкие пуговицы платья.

Грейвс подошла к туалетному столику и тоскливо взглянула в зеркало, в котором отразилось ее уставшее лицо. Сняв серьги, она машинально скользнула прикосновением по пальцам в поисках кольца. Не найдя его, Персефона отвела взгляд от своего отражения и отступила в темноту спальни, которую лишь слегка рассеивали первые лучи солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь тонкую щель плотных портьер.

Город уже стряхнул с себя кисельно-густую истому ночи, и люди начали выходить на улицу, а Персефона все еще ворочалась в постели, тщетно пытаясь сомкнуть глаза, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть — дурные мысли никак не желали покидать ее голову.

Чувство тревоги и зыбкости происходящего впервые за долгое время развернулось внутри нее в полную силу.


	3. Chapter 3

Персефона лишь ненадолго сумела сомкнуть глаза, и уже без четверти десять она бесцельно слонялась по гостиной в белом шелковом пеньюаре, больше напоминая себе самой привидение старой девы, чем красивую женщину. Радио раздражало, читать тоже выходило плохо — Грейвс поймала себя на мысли, что просто бездумно скользит взглядом по строкам, не в силах уловить суть происходящего даже в пустяковом романчике.

Последней каплей стало ощущение сверлящего взгляда со стороны окна, и Персефона, не выдержав, отложила книгу и повернулась туда, где висел портрет в неуместно громоздкой раме, совершенно диссонирующей с простой обстановкой ее небольшой квартиры.

— Что? — спросила она, стараясь не выдать голосом своего раздражения, но получилось плохо.

— Ничего, — усмехнулся волшебник с полотна. — Доброе утро. Давно мне не доводилось видеть тебя дома в выходные…

Когда Персефона была маленькой, он казался ей древним стариком в странном старинном костюме, и она стеснялась не то, что говорить с нарисованным магом, а даже смотреть на него, особенно, когда тот отвечал ей холодным строгим взглядом.

Впрочем, от этого он, так разительно отличавшийся от других предков, запечатленных в гораздо более солидном, а то и вовсе преклонном возрасте, не становился менее интересным для маленькой Сиф. И со временем Гондульфус Грейвс, один из первых двенадцати мракоборцев, давно уже безмолвно висевший в углу гостиной и порядком истосковавшийся по разговорам, приобрел в ее лице благодарную и внимательную слушательницу.

После него Персефона стала единственным аврором из их семьи за долгое время, и, хоть родные были против такого решения и желали, чтобы она продолжила семейное дело по выращиванию волшебных растений, Персефона, не считаясь с их мнением, уехала из дома сразу после окончания Ильверморни - покорять Нью-Йорк за компанию с Серафиной.

Несмотря на поспешные сборы и такое беглое прощание с усадьбой, словно она была воровкой, а не хозяйской дочкой, Персефона не забыла портрет, забрав его с собой в ту ночь, зная, что, кроме него, никто из семьи не обрадуется ее поступлению на курсы при МАКУСА.

Теперь же, когда она сама перешагнула сорокалетний рубеж, ей все яснее было видно, что Гондульфус на полотне выглядит ее ровесником. Да и их беседы давно уже больше напоминали что-то среднее между дружескими сплетнями и рабочим совещанием, чем разговоры деда и внучки.

— Теперь будем видеться чаще, — отвернулась она, забравшись на диван с ногами, но, поняв, как беспомощно выглядит со стороны, встала и подошла к секретеру.

Ее жест от Гондульфуса не укрылся, и он лишь поднял густые брови.

— Вот как? — протянул он и демонстративно нахмурился. — Ты бы, кстати… — слегка подергал он воротник своего камзола. Персефона без слов запахнула шелковый халатик на груди, нахохлившись.

— Спасибо. И все-таки... — оглядел Гондульфус пра-пра-правнучку с ног до головы, — мне кажется, или чего-то не хватает?

— Если речь снова об одежде, то прошу меня извинить — я у себя дома! — отрезала Персефона, доставая из-за дверцы секретера бокал и початую бутылку огневиски.

— Да нет… — прищурился старший Грейвс. — Кое-чего маленького и блестящего…

Персефона молча дернула плечом, плеснула себе выпить и подошла к окну, уставившись на осенний Центральный Парк. Спустя время произошедшее перестало восприниматься так остро и, хоть и в ее собственных глазах все выглядело по-прежнему правильно, ничего объяснять ей не хотелось. Даже всепонимающему деду. Но Гондульфус ждал, и делиться случившимся все же пришлось.

— Скажешь, я дура, да? — надтреснутым голосом спросила она его, подытоживая, топя нервный смешок в стакане.

— Нет, не скажу, — спокойно ответил тот, раздраженно прохаживаясь от рамы к раме. — Если кто тут и дурак, то точно не ты.

— Я, знаешь… — ободренная его поддержкой, взвилась Персефона, — вот он мне все это высказывает, а я себе так и представила, как он смотрит на меня… Словно зельевар на спелую мандрагору! — протянула она вперед скрюченные в театральном жесте пальцы. — Как будто какая-то гипотетическая польза лично для него — это все, что я могу ему дать… Как будто использовать меня, пока не перезрела — это все, что нужно!

В ее голосе послышался перезвон стоящих комом в горле слёз, и Грейвс парой жадных глотков осушила бокал до дна, запивая большую горечь, чем та, от которой она сию минуту поморщилась.

— Но я не растение! — воскликнула она, как будто у кого-то могли быть сомнения на этот счет.

— Не растение, — хмыкнул Гондульфус — заявление Персефоны его порядком рассмешило. — Ну и тогда прекрати горевать о слабаке. Пусть кусает... до чего сможет дотянуться сам. Хозяйка «Veber’s Herbs & Potions» - помнится мне, это совсем не то, о чем ты мечтала, не так ли?

Она мотнула головой и упала в кресло, закрыв лицо руками. Грейвс-старший уже было подумал, что внучка зайдется в несвойственных ей рыданиях, но она развела пальцы, взглянув сквозь них.

— А еще я в такое вляпалась… По самые уши, так что только на Моргану уповать… — с широко распахнутыми глазами шепнула Персефона. Вчерашняя уверенность в успехе с первыми лучами солнца развеялась, как фантом.

— Это уже интересно. Что же такое случилось, что заставило тебя спасовать? — заинтересовался Гондульфус.

— Эти все погромы… Идей больше нет, и мы давно в тупике, но тем временем они продолжаются. И я подумала… — поморщилась Персефона, — в общем, я выдвинула Серафине версию о бесконтрольном обскуре.

— Не такую уж и бредовую версию, должен сказать. Помню, в мою бытность, после салемских процессов подавление магии среди детей было в порядке вещей. Я их навидался достаточно, чтобы сказать, что тут может быть замешан обскур. Почему бы не проверить?

— Да, но… Найти незнакомого ребенка, возможно, совсем маленького, обладающего такой мощью, в Нью-Йорке, безо всяких зацепок? Да, разумеется. Только я пока совсем не представляю, как это сделать. Надо думать…

— Ну… — Гондульфус поправил и без того идеально причёсанный, перевязанный лентой густой хвост и сел на краешек стола. — По правде говоря, есть несколько мыслей…


End file.
